1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shank for a fertlizer applicator and grain drill that has a provision for furrow openings including a deep banding opening for application of gaseous type fertilizer and other outlets for seed and/or liquid and granular type fertilizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seed and fertilizer applicators are known at the present time. Furrow opener shanks that have been used in minimum tillage have been included in devices having two or more vertical passageways for applying seed and/or fertilizer (generally granular fertilizer) in a furrow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,530 shows a planting apparatus having a shank wherein seed is deposited through a passageway, and fertilizer can be deposited through a second different passageway so that the seed and fertilizer are deposited at two different depths.
Further, there have been shanks which have been used for attemping to put on gaseous type fertilizer as well as seed in a single pass. A typical shank of this type is shown in the above-identified U.S. patent application Ser. No. 632,056, filed July 18, 1984.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,889,788 and 2,048,441 also show furrow opener assemblies where there are two separate tubes for depositing material at different levels in the same furrow.
However, the problems associated with deep banding anhydrous gas are substantially increased over the problems associated with depositing ordinary granular or liquid fertilizer. The present device provides for a single pass shank that permits the application of materials, such as anhydrous gas, or other gaseous fertilizers, as well as permitting the application of granular fertilizers and seed in the same pass of the shank.